castleagefandomcom-20200216-history
Strategy Guides/Tips on Building Divine Power
Divine Power is the latest trend on monsters in Castle Age. Some of them have Divine Armors that prevent a certain percentage of damage done to them. This makes the recent monsters more difficult to take down with no need to modify their total health or time limit. Unlike previous monsters with shields like Ragnarok and Skaar, these things cannot be depleted by using energy (as it has no status bar). The only way to counter them is by having Divine Items in your inventory. There is a catch however as the most potent divine items can only be obtained beating monsters with divine armor and obtain their epic loot necessary to alchemize divine items. Sounds ridiculous, and it is. Still, this guide will aim to help you build your divine power in such a way that the monsters' divine armor effects are minimized thus saving stamina (and probably FP as well) by not putting them on monsters that block a lot of damage prematurely. Reference This guide will use the Divine Items article as a reference to the divine items and monsters with divine armor that will be mentioned. It is recommended to read the article first to understand how divine power works. Demi Items: 6500 pointers There are free, but relatively weak, divine items offered in the game. They are awarded by the 5 demi gods for 6500 demi points on their alignment. These demi divine items are worth 10 divine power, weak overall but every little bit helps especially if you are just starting. The 5 demi gods' items belong in only 2 categories however: armor and amulet. Due to the non-stack rule of divine items, only 2 of 5 will be useful. If you already have Ambrosia's armor, there won't be any benefit for going out of your way to get Aurora's and/or Azeron's since their items share the same slot. Same goes for Malekus' and Corvintheus' items. If anything, try to get the armors as the amulets will be replaced almost immediately. More on this later. Since the guide has no control on your prayer choices, pvp and/or monster hunting habits, getting these items is not really required. It helps to have them though. Treasure Chest Epics Treasure Chest Ascension's, Wrath's, Conquest's epic generals and Phoenix's Ender are also considered as divine items as they have divine power. The Ascension ones have 20 Divine Power except for Alyzia who has only 5. The Wrath ones have 30 Divine Power except for Jaelle who only has 20. The Conquest ones have 45 Divine Power. Ender has 50 Divine Power. As with the Demi Items, having them helps but not required. They are not recommended either as it costs quite a bit of FP just to buy a chance to get them. The chest itself, despite the attractiveness of the generals in more ways than one, has the highest risk of getting useless prizes per roll. So far, Kanbe is the only Monthly Special Hero with Divine Power. Even though they are generals, they don't need to be equipped for their divine power to work as with other divine items. Pre-Warning The following entries involve the monsters that hold the ingredients to unlock the powerful divine items. Most of them are next generation alpha monsters who have 640M health total and requires at least 8-10 million activity done just to score 1''' epic drop. If you cannot get to that amount of damage within the time limit given your stats, it is advised that you build up your character first before tackling these things. If other hitters are the problem (i.e., too much tagging that the monster fails or slayers killing it quickly before you reach the epic point), then it is advised to look for a group that does organized kills, so that you don't need to deal with these problems. First Hits Poseidon and Whirlpool Poseidon does not have any divine armour. He uses the Piercing/Resistance system. His trident has +15 Piercing Resistance (Maximum block 15%) and +5 Water Resistance (Max block 5%). While his main has +15 Piercing Resistance (Max block 15%) and -10 Fire Weakness (Maximum bonus 10%, enabled when Trident is defeated). This means any monthly general with piercing abilities (besides Frost) will have easy access at him. As Poseidon only requires 5.2 million damage to recieve 1 epic drop he is a great first hit. Poseidon offers Whirlpool, a 30/38 magic item with 80 divine power. It is also second best in slot item for magic. If you get whirlpool before going after Jahanna you will have more then enough divine power to completely negate her divine armour. Notes: Do not use Frost while fighting Poseidon as it will reduce your damage to the trident. Poseidon is a great choice if you have purchased or access to Brakus as it will allow you to take advantage of his fire weakness. '''Warning: While the trident is still alive there is a chance that your attack will summon a water elemental. Only you can attack it. It has 1million health and will reduce your damage by up to 45%. Items with water defense such as Kendra will prevent this from happening. Whirlpool also requires level 275 to perform the alchemy Jahanna and Force of Nature Among all monster divine armors, Jahanna's is the weakest. Her divine armor only blocks 10% of your damage and deteriorates by 0.125% per 1 divine power. 80 divine power is needed to cancel it. Even without any divine items, that amount of damage prevention is hardly a problem. Because of this, she is one of the first monsters to attack. The divine item she offers is Force of Nature, a 35/50 amulet with 80 divine power and one of the top five amulets in game. Since it is an amulet, it will replace Juggernaut Medallion or Lionheart Seal demi items. It is worth it though as that 80 divine power will be the key in lowering the effects of tougher divine armors. Round 1 summary: Weapon: Offhand: Helmet: Armor: Tempest Plate (20/20, d10) Amulet: Force of Nature (35/50, d80) Magic: Whirlpool (30/38, d80) Glove: Boot: Divine Power of 170. Second Hits Aurora and Heart of the Woods Aurora has a tougher divine armor at 40% block and 0.25% deterioration rate. 160 divine power is needed to cancel it, however with Whirlpool and Force of Nature this shouldn't be a problem. She has the Dark Rage system which will help whether or not you have 160 divine power. Dark Rage when active gives a boost of 40 divine power, which is enough to bring her divine armor down to 120 for 60 minutes. Dark Rage also increases damage done by 20% so it's very helpful bonus. Heart of the Woods (30 / 44) has 120 divine power. It is one of the top 5 defense weapons in the game. Note: Dark Rage does not work in guild conquest, and only provides 20% damage increase on tower monsters. Vermilion, the Tyrant and Dragonform Claw Vermilion is a strange monster in the divine armor scheme. The summon is available freely via gifting making him readily available to fight. He has 300 Divine Power, but only half the total health of most divine monsters (~350M) and only requires about 4M damage for the maximum of 2 epic drops (however, this seems very random similar to Alpha Kraken). It will take a total of 22 epic drops for the first part, the Vermilion's Grasp gloves, and another 50 to convert that into the divine Dragonform Claw with 100 Divine Power. Due to the low damage requirement, low health of monster, high availability, and large number of required drops, if you wish to pursue this you can take these monsters on throughout the entire divine armor growth quest. Round 2 summary: Weapon: Heart of the Woods (30/44, d120) Offhand: Helmet: Armor: Tempest Plate (20/20, d10) Amulet: Force of Nature (35/50, d80) Magic: Whirlpool (30/38, d80) Glove: Dragonform Claw (27/24, d100) Boot: Divine Power of 390 Third Hits Kessaran and Living Death Kessaran's Divine Armour deteriorates at 0.095% per divine power. It will take 315 Divine Power to completely negate his Divine Armour. By this time you should have enough divine power to completely negate his Divine Armour. However Kessaran also uses the Piercing/Resistance system. It will take +20 pierce to completely negate his piercing resistance. So a general with piercing such as Kanbe will be needed. Kessaran offers Living Death a 50/28 best in game weapon. Living Death provides 140 Divine power, and will replace Heart of the Woods. Kessaran is a good choice as he only requires 3.5 million damage for an epic drop, 7.5 million for two. However due to this fact, many Kessaran's on the public list fail. It might be difficult finding successful Kessarans as such I'd suggest looking on the forum's or finding a private group. Azeron and Armor of Redemption Azeron is currently the toughest monster with divine armor. His divine armor blocks 45% of damage and deteriorates at a rate of 0.1525% per 1 divine power. 295 divine power is needed to cancel it. His divine item is another armor and it is 45 / 38 with 180 divine power. This will likely be your toughest battle, as you'll need to deal 8 million damage (16 million to get two Epic drops)... meaning you are looking at killing him at least 11 times to collect all the ingredients. Round 3 summary: Weapon: Living Death (50/28, d140) Offhand: Helmet: Armor: Armor of Redemption (45/38, d180) Amulet: Force of Nature (35/50, d80) Magic: Whirlpool (30/38, d80) Glove: Dragonform Claw (27/24, d100) Boot: Divine Power of 580 Great news! With this much Divine Power, you have more then enough to burrow through any monster out there. But why stop here, when there are more goodies, more awesome items, and more Divine power to collect? Additional Items Abomination and the Heart of Abomination Abomination will require you to collect 15 Abomination Slimes, doing at least 6 million damage each time (12 for two Epic drops), and defeat 340 Divine Armor, 15 Piercing Resistance, and he'll drop minions on you to block 20% of your damage. In short, not an easy battle, but with some of the gear you are now sporting (you did follow the rest of this guide, right?) it shouldn't be insurmountable. Baal and Soul Greaves Baal's Head and Soulcage have Divine Armor. His armour blocks 30% and deteriorates at 0.083333% per 1 Divine Power. It will take 360 Divine power to completely negate his Divine Armour. Baal also uses the Piercing/Resistance system. You'll want to be doing at least 7 million damage (12.5 million to get two Epics). He is a strong version of Poseidon and will summon a Dark Soul while the Arm is still alive. Baal offers Soul Greaves a 10/10 best in game boot. Soul Greaves only offer 30 Divine Power, but are much better then the next best boot, and the only Divine boot in game. Svarog and Mandible Crown file:monster_svarog_list.jpg Another huge monster with Divine, Piercing and elemental resistances, and minions getting in your way. You are hunting for 26 drops, meaning that you will have to be doing 13 million around a dozen times. The crown is definitely worth it, though, with a beefy 75/55 statline and 190 Divine power. Lothorewyn and The Corrupted file:monster_Lothor_list.jpg Prepare yourself to do 15 million damage at least 13 times. You'll have Divine, Piercing, Elemental resistances and minions to deal with. But the shield dropped is a very nice 60/60 d190 off-hand weapon. Additional Items summary: Weapon: Living Death (50/28, d140) Offhand: The Corrupted (60/60, d190) Helmet: Mandible Crown (75/55, d190) Armor: Armor of Redemption (45/38, d180) Amulet: Heart of Abomination (45/45, d190) Magic: Whirlpool (30/38, d80) Glove: Dragonform Claw (27/24, d100) Boot: Soul Greaves (10/10, d30) Divine Power of 1100 Congratulations. You have more Divine power then you can shake a stick at. You have quite a few of the BIS items, and all of them are still in the top 5. This is on top of the extra gear that dropped which is very good itself, and many of which are also in the Item Archives which grants you even more abilities. Go forth and conquer! Not Recommended Giants *The Hammer of Storms (36/32 d40) *Aegis of Stone (30/40, d40) *Glacial Plate (33/33, d40) *Lava Inferno (35/19, d40) As you can see, all of these items offer little. Unimpressive stats, low Divine power. They require multiple drops from all four of the giants. Not worth your time. *Molten Core (38/25, d70) Not a bad spell, but Whirlpool is far easier to get and offers superior stats. There really isn't much of a reason to go after this one anymore. 'Demigods' Ambrosia and Helm of Arcane Energies 48/53 stats and 120 divine power, requires 18 drops and 7 million damage. The Mandible Crown is a superior item and is arguably easier to get. Malekus and Keeper of Chaos file:Malekus_list.jpg 50/35, d180. It requires 24 drops and 7.5 million damage. The Heart of Abomination is far easier to get, and is superior in stats and Divine Power. 'Beasts' Typhonus and Trisoul Plate file:Monster_chimera_list.jpg 40/35, d160. While he's weaker then Azeron, you'll still be needing 22 drops at 7 million. If you are investing that much, you might as well go after Azeron. Kraken/Alpha Kraken, Atlantis II and Helm of the Deep file:Monster_kraken_list.jpg Now that the Helm of the Deep is no longer BIS, there really is no reason to go after this complex, time-consuming, and dependent on random drops item. The Mandible Crown is better in stats and Divine power. 'Tower Bosses:' Agamemnon and Aegis of Kings Difficult to get. Difficult to get to. The Corrupted is a much better shield and has more Divine Power. Alexandra and Warrior Unbound file:Monster_alexandra_list.jpg As above. Beating the tower is hard enough. Getting all the drops needed for Warrior Unbound will take an immense time. Far better and easier to get the superior The Corrupted. It is a Item Archive item, however, so collecting this shield after you've built yourself up is not a bad idea. 'Cassandra Cycle' Aspect_of_Death and Deaths Embrace True, Deaths Embrace is a better magic then Whirlpool, both in stats and Divine Power. But the Aspect has a BILLION life, and this requires 29 drops. Do the math yourself, is the insane amount of farming you would have to do worth the extra +10 Divine and slightly better stats? I would save it for collection purposes. Final Words Currently, the highest divine power needed to cancel a monster's divine armor is 700. 580 divine power is acceptable as it is enough to bring down the damage reduction to around 10% or below on everyone else except the very toughest. The first steps of fighting Poseidon and Jahanna and then Aurora will be huge in our development as our divine power improves at a better rate than new monsters' divine armors. When choosing which monsters to fight next, consider your build, time, FP, longevity (how long before you will replace your newly obtained DI, this includes your potential next target monsters) so you can plan your path to the best that your playstyle can accommodate. We hope this guide has been helpful to you and may you rid of your divine armor troubles in your monster fights. Category:Strategy Guides